Stigmatized
by Swissalo
Summary: They fought in a war that was never won. Now it is time that their differences are used to help raise the child who brought down the evil of the wizarding world. HPSM
1. Prologue

**Stigmatized  
****Prologue  
****By** : SilverRose82

AN : Don't own HP or SM. But why in the world would anyone that I did.

* * *

We knew of the interference of the Blue Sphere. The world I tried to take over, the world they tried to save. Neither of us won, our fight destroyed the world. It was reborn, but this time there was no us, there was magic, magic in a different sense. Magic that required wand waving and incantations to use, even we learned in our years of battles that there was no need for incantations.

But I digress they are young. They believe that their powers come from wands and wands only. They don't realize that they hold the magic, that it flows through their veins, that their child like power shows are what should be trained. No, they believe that is accidental magic, and only start training when the child gets their wand. Only then do they completely block half of the child's powers, and they wonder why some purebred bloodlines produce squibs. In the end it is the muggleborn and half-breds that are supreme, the purebred wand wavers all end in squibs at some point.

The interference on the Blue Sphere was nothing like when I tried to take over the world. It was darker; some poor wand waver had dipped neutral magic into arts so foreign so deadly that the sphere hums in pain. The trinity of Chance, Destiny and Fate say it is time to once again step foot on the Blue Sphere. That it is time that we help bring back the balance, but do not interfere directly.

It has been several hundred Millennia since we last stood on the Blue Sphere; our magic has maximized itself. Our protection is only given to those deserving of it now, no longer do the light goddesses even protect everyone but those who are deserving of it. Now it is time to leave for the planet once destroyed to give guidance and chances to those in deserving. For these wand wavers are foolish and desire an easy end to a never-ending war.

Now is a time for trickery and deceit, a time for healing and care. The wand wavers are foolish to believe that secreting away the young savior will help him in the long run, unless they want him as a weapon only. It is something that we will not allow the old wand waver too, he will not get a little weapon to trial and endanger.

And that is why we go, to protect and change. For history will not get a chance to repeat itself. We will be there to make sure of it.

* * *

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight :  
SilverRose82


	2. Chapter 1

**Stigmatized  
****Chapter 1  
****By** : SilverRose82

A.N. Sorry about the wait, but I just haven't been able to just sit and write, well I have but I get side-tract. But this chapter is finished. And Chapter 2 should be out sometime around the end of the month. I have a job interview this Friday so wish me luck.

* * *

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I'll take good care of little Harry for you. You all just enjoy little Dudley's birthday." The mirage of a seventeen-year-old Serena Cosmos smiled brightly as she held the nearly three year old Harry Potter within her arms while trying to not gag at the obese little boy the Dursleys' were parading around as a child. Looking at the list the Dursleys' had given her to do in the case that 'the boy' misbehaved, she tucked it in her pocket before turning back to the family. Plastering another fake smile on her face, Serena grasped Harry's tiny hand within her own. "Mr. Dursley, seeing as this is your son's birthday, and you'll probably not be home until late tonight and everything, would you mind if I took Harry to my house for the day and bring him back over tomorrow morning? So that you don't have to deal with him on Dudley's special day."

Serena smiled cheerfully, letting her preppy cheerleader act creep back into her voice. She and Mina had found that getting their way while playing the part of an idiot really got them what they wanted, simply because people never took them as serious dangers. She watched in trepidation, as Vernon seemed to tinker with the idea in his head. Oh, she knew he truly wanted to hand Harry over; it was the fear of the wizarding world coming to check up on them. She could already tell, even without the aid of Pluto's gates or Neptune's mirror that they weren't so fearful of a surprised visit and in several more months would do as they pleased to the toddler.

Vernon just gave a gruff nod before stumbling his way upstairs to gather some items Serena would need to care for Harry overnight. Serena smiled as she glanced at Petunia out of the corner of her eye, the blonde woman looked upset about the delay. Glancing around the entry way Serena took in the photos that lined the walls, rolling her eyes she turned to watch as Vernon barreled down the stairs with a pair of large pajamas, much to large for Harry, but small enough to not fit Dudley. Taking the offered clothes Serena smiled cheerfully before nodding to the bizarre family before slipping out of the door.

Bidding Dudley a happy birthday and a sweet good day to the Dursleys she and Harry made their way down the street and around the corner, out of the sight of the human eyes. Smiling at the bright green-eyed child before waving his hand around, he only watched her as though she were crazy. There would be hell to pay when her sister got a hold of Dumbledore, and who knew what would happen with the Dursleys.

----

"Chaos, I don't think he's going to get the loving care he needs from those people. Do you… do you think you can place a desire pen in their minds. I want to raise him, I'm afraid they're going to kill him. The wizard folk of this world need him." High Goddess Cosmos pleaded as she gazed at her counter part. Cosmos might have been able to take care of the child, but Chaos was the only one with the power to place a desire pen in the minds of the mortals, as it took a great deal of dark powers.

Red eyes blinked in surprise before landing on the little boy resting peacefully in the arms of the Light Goddess. Placing the tome on the coffee table Chaos stood and moved to gaze at the child. Reaching for the toddler, Chaos peered into emerald eyes, waving her fingers before his face Chaos sighed.

"The wizarding world made a very grave mistake. I'll take him back tomorrow and set up the desire well in their minds. We should have this little man in about a month if what I've gathered is correct. I'm not going to let you completely baby him to death; you understand that right? I'm still working on the Black case. From what Saturn, Pluto, and Neptune have been able to gather we should be able to get him out within the next year. Pluto won't outright say where Pettigrew is, but he's still somewhere in England, we just have to find him.

"Let's take this kiddo out, I'm not staying in this house longer then I need to, I hate it. The mortals are polluting this world with bigotry." Chaos muttered as she literally floated out of the living room. "I don't know what the Old wand waver was thinking, this little Potter isn't related to those mammoth people."

Cosmos smiled as she jogged after the dark haired soldier, Chaos had been spending most of her time in the High Court researching the Black Case while some of the other High Goddesses researched the Potter and Dark Lord Cases, free time for everyone had become something sacred. Ever since the heightening of the darkened magic, the Blue Sphere had been guarded and watched. It was time, the Empress Universe said, to once again step foot on the Blue Sphere and interfere.

----

"Hello Mr. Dursley, I'm here to bring your nephew back as my sister had to leave rather early this morning for work." Chaos smirked as she looked at the whale of a man, glancing at the little boy hugging her leg she ruffled his hair before turning to stare at Vernon Dursley. Narrowing her eyes she raised an eyebrow at his lack of cordiality. "Well, I believe that you and my sister came to the conclusion of 3 pounds an hour, that would be 72 pounds total."

Watching as the man's face turned purple she smiled half heartedly before turning to kneel next to Harry. She and Cosmos had only gotten him to open up to them once the day was half way over. There was no way she would open admit to not wanting to send the child back and just off the Dursley family. But, she concurred that doing so would probably bring the old wand waver running, or that fake government official who did not know a thing about basic rights but he was a Hufflepuff with a paranoid habit.

"Looks like I'll be taking you away in less than a month, a week or two and I'll have you out of here. You be good." Chaos whispered as she ruffled nearly ebony coloured hair, winking she stood up to face Vernon Dursley. Taking the offered notes she gently pushed Harry towards his uncle keeping eye contact with Vernon she smiled before narrowing her eyes. "Well, it was a pleasure watching little Harry for you Mr. Dursley. But I must be going."

Chaos turned to leave once Harry was in the house, nodding once again Chaos left down the walk. Glancing at the house once she was past the town car she slowed her walk, muttering to herself as she went. She could already hear the wheels grinding away in the mortal's mind about how and who to off the Potter child too. Smirking to herself she set off down the street with a slightly lighter step. Within a week Vernon Dursley would sign papers to hand over guardianship, in one week little Harry Potter would disappear from Number Four Privet Drive, in one week a wrong of the wizarding world would be righted.

But it would be many more years until the Blue Sphere would stop crying out in pain.

* * *

**Review Corner** :

**NixiNox** : What confused you?  
**Aqua-Hime** : It's both, I think. But yes I understand what you mean.  
**Flame Ivy Moon, Kail Ceannai, Allison, Callisto Star**

Review, Thank You, and Good Night :  
SilverRose82


	3. Chapter 2

**Stigmatized  
****Chapter 2  
****By** : SilverRose82

* * *

A.N. College is a horrid bear, taking 13 credit hours and trying to find a job. I can only write during lunch and before my three hour physical Science class.

* * *

"Hello Mister Dursley, how can I help you?" Chaos smiled darkly as she glared at the large man that graced her doorstep. Letting her eyes wander to the folder in his hand, she glanced behind him to the green-eyed toddler standing in the shadows and off to the side. Turning back to Vernon Dursley, she raised an eyebrow, as papers and a bag of clothes were thrust into her arms. Huffing in annoyance as Vernon Dursley lumbered off to his car, Chaos smirked before offering her hand to the dark haired child who looked so lost.

"Come on, Little Man, let's go spoil you." Chaos smiled as she tossed papers into subspace and oversized hand-me-downs next to the door. Picking Harry up and shutting the door Chaos teleported them to a mall, smiling at Harry's gasp she glanced at the little boy. Harry didn't look scared, which Chaos took as a good indication that the Dursley family had not had the chance to _scare_ the magic out of him. Letting the sights and sounds of the mortal shopping centre wash over her, Chaos maneuvered her way through the crowd to hunt down the map of the shopping mall.

**xxxx**

"They brought him? I thought that Dumbledore would have placed extra wards to keep him there." Serena squealed as she lifted Harry from Chaos's arms and hugged the child close. Shaking her head, Chaos made her way upstairs to deposit the clothes she had conveniently removed from the stores she had taken Harry too. So, she bought some necessary items to make it a realistic expedition, but mortals were all idiots.

Chaos watched silently as Serena maneuvered her way into the room, pointing objects out to Harry as she went. Turning back to the task at hand, Chaos began to empty her Subspace pocket of clothes and baby toys.

"Chaos, how long has Harry been here?" Serena asked looking around the already decorated room. Placing Harry down on his new bed, covered with little duckies and bears, she moved to help Chaos hang clothes.

"He's only been here a day, Dursley brought him over this morning, papers making the adoption possible and final. And no the old wand waver doesn't even know he's left that house for good. He won't know until Harry turns eleven and goes to Hogwarts. As I said earlier, those people are _not_ related to him. The old wand waver just picked them, manipulative bastard that he is. He was going to purposely subject this wizarding world's savior to abuse and neglect, as some messed up experiment to see if two different people who grow up in the same environment will turn out the same. Unless played right. I should know, I'm the master of manipulations and chaotic order. We as well as the others are going to teach him everything he needs to know in order to survive in a world of simpletons." Chaos whispered fiercely as she finished pulling clothes out of subspace, doing a last check to make sure she hadn't missed anything the Chaos God turned to started placing clothes into draws.

"We of course, he needs to learn how to use his wandless abilities before they become sealed for dire use only." Serena smiled as she handed Harry a toy bear, her blue eyes darkened with anger as she watched the small toddler await his new toy to be taken. Glancing at her sister, she knew that Harry would soften the harsh Goddess. Chaos knelt before the child and closed her hands around his arms as he hugged the bear to his chest. Red eyes studied the child before she moved to brush wild bangs away to trace the cursed scar left by Voldemort.

"Yours." Chaos whispered as she stood back up after smiling at the curious look given to her by the small child. It would take them many years to break the _training_ he had learned while staying at the Dursleys. Something Chaos, with the elected help of Uranus and Jupiter would gladly fix without even whispering the simplest of spells. The Dursleys would pay in the most horrible way for their mistreating of this wonderful little boy.

"Well need to get Mercury and Mars here to look at this, but I can disconnect the connection he has to Voldemort, it'll save him from almost all pain in the future and not break from what the Trinity wants. However, I'll need Mars to assist me because it's a soul to soul. Mercury will be able to determine where the power block is so Mars and I can remove it. Then I'll move that cursed scar to some hidden location so he'll be harder to notice."

"You're just lucky you have dark hair, even if your eyes don't match no one can claim that he mustn't be your child. And with the blocks and scar, little Harry will grow up in a next to perfect life." Serena smiled as she thought about how much Chaos shared in looks with the toddler, unless someone really knew who the toddler was they would never suspect that Harry was with anyone other than his mother. Lily Potter was a lucky woman to have had this child. "How long until the Black Case is finished?"

"All we need is to find the decoy for Black and we can take him from Azkaban. It shouldn't be more than a few more months. Uranus is looking for the perfect starseed for the job." Chaos glowered as she remembered her conversation with the Wind God. They both agreed on one thing, they had the _perfect_ starseed in mind; it was just a matter of finding that traitorous starseed.

**xxxx**

"Who are you?" The hostility in his disused voice was lethal, even if he had spent a hell filled three years in Azkaban; he still had his sanity. Glancing in the dingy cell Chaos let her gaze land on the ragged appearance of the prisoner, his hair matted and long, though his pale eyes still held fire. Smirking at the defiance the man held to keep the dementors from sealing him into his mind as they had to other prisoners, she would enjoy spending time with this man.

"The High Goddess Chaos, the world might believe you have murdered but we know you have not and have after many years of arguing have brought forth enough to release you from Azkaban, but not enough for the fools of the wizarding world to believe. We have already rectified the folly Dumbledore did with placing young Harry with magic hating muggle _relatives_ and believe you should have a hand in raising him as Dumbledore in all his _great_ power refused you.

"In such we give you this, your double born of a star seed hated by all Goddesses save one, but his double shall live your sentence out until Wormtail is captured and brought to justice. His order first class striped, we know where he is but it shall be several years until he is given his just desserts. Any severe attempts now would anger the Supreme Empress Universe and the Trinity would change the ways of the world to be anything but in our favor.

"Do you, Sirius Black, wish to have a hand in raising your Godson? In ways, Dumbledore does not want. Harry was placed with magic hating fools who would sooner kill him than love him. And that is where the _Great_ Albus Dumbledore placed the son of James and Lily Potter."

Chaos watched silently as the innocent Azkaban prisoner seemed to think over the offer. While others might have jumped at the chance to leave the infernal hell on earth, Sirius Black was more Slytherin than he would ever care to admit. Glaring at the golden light that was bobbing up and down in her hand, Chaos couldn't help but think back to a time when she would have never offered second chances even to the innocent. Where this one starseed would have never left her clutches, she blamed it all on Cosmos and her annoying happy ways.

"Yes, even if you're lying, anything is better than here." Sirius croaked out as he made to stand, Chaos smirked as she raised an eyebrow before tossing the gold starseed into the cell. Prince Endymion would serve out the remaining time Sirius would have in Azkaban until Peter Pettigrew was captured and brought to justice. Oh, she would have a wonderful time commanding the dementors to steal that rotten soul whether the Minister wanted it or not.

Hell would have no fury on the soul of an oath breaker.

* * *

**Review Corner** :

**Frying Pan of DOOM** : I think I might have answered this question in this chapter. But simply I do not think it humanly possible to Lily and Petunia to have been related at all, sisters and/or brothers always look something alike. That and I definantly wouldn't call where Harry grew up a home. But in cannon, yes, he did have to call 4 Privet Drive home.

**Black Mage of Darkness** : I love being confusion!

**Flame Ivy Moon** : Thank you!

**Drupadi, Callisto Star, ArikaMorance, Nixinox, Rini8903, Silver Moon Lit Goddess, Eternal Cosmos, devilsheart, Kail Ceannai, Mukyuu Tenshi**

Review, Thank You, and Goodnight :  
SilverRose82


	4. Chapter 3

**Stigmatized  
Chapter 3  
By** : SilverRose82

A.N. I apologize for any randomness in this story. I have a six-month-old kitten to contend with. And she's as curious as a toddler. My poor fish and bird are in danger of her curiosity constantly.

This is not the greatest chapter; it's more transition than anything.

* * *

"Why do they fear you?" Sirius croaked as he watched the remaining Dementor speed off down the corridor once the creature caught sight of the dark haired Goddess.

"The creation of the Dementors was a simple process, I took my loyalist two Soul Tormentors and brought them to the Blue Sphere. Once here they could create more, they are drawn to pure soul memories and dark powers. They were never meant to work for wizards, but I left them alone after I brought them. They will work for Voldemort, at least until I call them leave. They are deadly beings who have evolved marvelously, yet I do not regret bring them to the Blue Sphere for they serve their purpose." Chaos spoke as she helped Sirius Black stand after the weakened wizard had felt the fleeting coldness of Chaos's Dementors. The creatures having felt the powers of their creator fled the area and were keeping the Auror Guards from happening on them, even if Chaos could take care of a hapless wand waver it was much safer in the long-run to not alert anyone. Letting Sirius slide back to the floor Chaos turned to the mindless creation of Endymion, yanking a piece of hair from Sirius's head, Chaos placed the strand on the open wound she had made minutes before with her fingernail. Chaos smiled maliciously as the wound closed and the pathetic features of Earth's traitorous Prince morphed into the drawn appearance of the Azkaban Prisoner.

Shutting the cell door, Chaos sent the mind probe Uranus and Aluminum Siren had helped create for the Prince. Looking around Chaos sneered at the rot and decay of Azkaban prison, winkling her nose in disgust Chaos case one last glance at Endymion. He would pay for his sins, at least for the sins his reincarnation had made towards the Moon Princess, for mortals were always the easiest to sway.

Glaring at the escapee Chaos grabbed him and teleported to the safe house the Goddesses had set up. Letting the dog animagus gain his bearings Chaos left for the living room. Picking up the black-framed mirror that allowed for instant communication between any of the Goddesses with a single thought, Chaos connected with Mercury. Mercury was the only 'inner' Goddess that did not hold the grudge of her murdering them during the Sailor Wars.

"How's he doing?" Mercury asked as soon as she appeared on screen, Chaos watched the blue haired Goddess before turning to glance at the doorway where Black was standing, the doorframe gripped tightly as he tried to remain standing.

"As well as expected. He's probably going to be stuck here for about three months. It should help settle him well enough before we can reintroduce him to the little man. Other than that it's going to be a slow process, the Dementors seemed to particularly like him. If I need any of your assistance I'll get a hold of you, just make sure Cosmos doesn't smother the little man with to much Hufflepuff-ness." Chaos answered with a slight glare as she watched how the wand wavers treated their prisoners; even the basic mortals treated their prisoners better than this. There would be much to pay for should the Supreme Empress Universe and the Trinity allow for the Goddesses to help right the wrongs of the Blue Sphere. Mercury smiled slightly in response as she nodded before turning the communicator off.

"When you no longer look like death warmed over, we shall go back to where Harry and Cosmos are. Until then, you will stay here, where it is much safer for all involved if you're nightmares caused by Azkaban are not frequent. We do not need a child who in only two years was trained to show no emotions meet someone who as of now has no control over his. You are lucky as it is that the Dementors didn't drive you to insanity, now we just need to help you fight the after affects of Azkaban."

**xxxxx**

"This is my Godson?" Sirius asked in awe as he looked at the photo album Chaos had Cosmos drop off a week before. Chaos had decided to hold off on the showing until they were ready to leave so not to hinder the recovery process.

"MmHmm." Chaos answered back off handedly as she continued to pack up the safe house. They had spent nearly six months working on over coming the horrors of Azkaban; Mercury had finally given the okay that Sirius no longer suffered severely from the exposure to the Dementors. Glancing over at the dark haired man Chaos smirked before rummaging through her collection in subspace to find the pendant that would keep the Wand waving world from finding the convict. Better safe then sorry, even if the Goddesses knew that the possibility of anything happening was next to none. Tossing the golden necklace at the dog animagus Chaos sent one last glance around the small house before transporting the two of them to the main house.

"Hey little man. I've got a present for you." Chaos smiled as she was greeted by the black haired green-eyed blur of a now five years old Harry Potter. Cosmos entered the foyer after a few minutes smiling as she watched the reunion take place between the Soldier of Disorder and the Potter Heir. Chaos lifted the child before turning to watch as Sirius took in the little reunion between his caretaker and Godson. The once emaciated wizard was even more in awe than he had been by photos alone.

"Hello, Sirius, I hope that you are able to successfully make this house your home. We have been looking forward to your coming here since we gained legal rights to Harry." Serena smiled as she moved to stand before Sirius, turning back to watch as Chaos finished off a magic show between Harry's wizarding magic and her elemental magic. Chaos then turned to allow Harry to take in the stranger in his house, it would take a while, they knew for the shy child Harry had become to open up and love the Godfather he had known before Voldemort. But they had all the time in the world to contend with getting to know one another, and Harry would after watching his guardians open up to Sirius.

"Harry, this is your Godfather Sirius. Padfoot." Chaos whispered as little arms tightened their arms around her neck. Bouncing Harry in her arms, Chaos nodded in Serena's direction, with little persuasion Serena led Sirius into the sitting room. Green eyes followed the unknown stranger from his position in his primary guardian's arms. It had been decided between the two _rival_ Goddesses that Chaos's looks bettered with the child and he was easier to pass off as her child when it came to mortal authority.

* * *

**Review Corner** :

**Frying Pan of DOOM** : After reading this and what I said in return, it does seem that not all siblings look alike alike, but even I don't look like my parents and more like my aunt on my father's side really. Their might be pairings for Serena, either Snape or Sirius or dunno, might have to put in some male Gods for the Goddess. But if there are it probably wouldn't happen until after Harry's in Hogwarts.  
**Raining Blood Red Moon** : There might, I was thinking before of subtil Chaos Sirius, but I might put her with Snape, just because those two would seem more alike. Nope, there is no relations in this story except for the ones picked by Rowling.  
**Black Mage of Darkness** : I have to agree that almost everyone dislikes Endymion... except most in the Sailor Moon section where he is treated like some God for the mat part.  
**Drupadi **: You've forgotten Chaos! There might not be a great deal of chapters dealing with his raisment (ooh New word!), but there will be enough.  
**samisweet** : Thank you, I only think my writing style is mature as you put it is because of all the papers I have to write in College.  
**Kail Ceannai** : Didn't think about putting Endymion on Voldemort's side. Mighty good idea though, might just do that.  
**NixiNox** : Think I answered this in this chapter. But Sirius is going to have a hand in raising him just like he should of.  
**Alcyone** : I'll try to write faster but I've got college, and that's the big forefront in my life.  
**serinde miriel** : The only thing Endymion did was be Endymion.  
**angel of the white moon** : Thank you!  
**Lady Light** : Thanks!  
**Flame Ivy Moon, mae-E, angel313**

* * *

Review, Thank You, and Goodnight :  
SilverRose82


	5. Chapter 4

**Stigmatized  
Chapter 4**  
**By** : SilverRose82

* * *

**A.N.** : The only thing I can say is that my writing time has turned into outlining the Physical Science book so I don't fail time. That and my internet connections being a bitch as well as Msword, which likes to error out on me at random times. I have finals in two weeks of this posting and a summer class to contend with.

* * *

Chaos stared hatefully at the wand-waver's gossip column of a news paper as she directed a horde of house elves to make breakfast for the herd of late sleeping Light Goddesses and giving the instructions on what would be made for the feast to the remaining fifty or so house elves left. Glancing out the crystallized wall of Sagittarius Zero Star, the void in which the soldiers had taken to live within was a fond memory for the Chaos Entity Incarnated who had tried to take over the universe. Glaring at the little green elf that was closest, Chaos stormed out of the kitchens, it would not do for one of those foolishly simple creatures to think she was upset with them and have them injure themselves as punishment. Which ever wand waver had caused house elves to act like that should have thought about the long run, because more elves were punished for punishing themselves in some never ending cycle of wand waving stupidity.

She was lucky enough that Harry had taken to learning the wandless magicks and had excelled in the classes under the tutelage of Mercury, Neptune, Pluto, Heavy Metal Papillion, and Lead Crow, so if the task came to pass Harry would not have to leave for Hogwarts, at least until he was older. But it had been decided between Cosmos, Sirius, Harry, and herself that it would be better for Harry to go to Hogwarts poising as the old wand waver's savior.

Walking through the halls that would lead to the soul gates of the underworld where the darkest and evilest of star seeds rested. Passing the two Soul Tormentors that had taken the first generation's place as her loyalist Chaos halted at the cliff of the abyss, staring out into the darkness Chaos could just make out the deep specks of light that made up the numerous star seeds within the prison. She was just grateful that her own black star seed had never made it into the abyss to never be seen again by living eyes. It was a depressing thought really, to know that she and the Sailor Animates could have been stuck at the soul gates for an eternity had the Supreme Empress Universe not stepped in and halted Destiny's hand. It was a foolish notion though, as it was impossible for there to be Cosmos and not Chaos, as the universe itself would topple without the balance it so claimed.

Turning from the abyss, Chaos smirked as she realized that in one day she and Harry would be intercepting the owl that would head towards the Dursley household thinking that Harry Potter still resided in Number 4 Privet Drive. The wand-waving world had yet to realize that their young savior was even missing, it truly was pitiful when the Dark Goddess thought about it. He was so cared about and yet the old wand waver never stopped to check up on him, thinking that Petunia Dursley in her all knowing love would truly care for the child of her estranged step-sister. Self-centered went with self-centered, she should know she would have married self-centered had it not been fated that her _school_ romance was nothing but two and a half years of him trying to rebel from reality.

Storming past the Soul Tormentors, Chaos left the dank dungeon like atmosphere of her sanctuary, the Light Goddesses would be throwing Harry a going away party as this would be the last time he came back to Sagittarius Zero Star for at least seven years. She would not be enjoying the life of a mortal woman once again; living within the world before having to gather Harry from his personal hell had been enough to prove to her that it was almost certainly better to live without the stagnant comforts of men. With the exception of her son and Black who was fast becoming an annoying strong presence in the life of the hard-core Slytherin.

xxxx

Cosmos smiled happily as she Venus and playful Iron Mouse decorated the formal dinning hall for Harry's going away party. Harry had become such an ingrained part of her and the other's lives that it would be hard for them to say good-bye to him as he went to become the wizard everyone knew he would be. At least she would be able to go with him, unlike the others who were left to help the universe. Glancing over at Venus who was happily dancing around while throwing tiny star like crystals into the air to light the room, she smiled as she finished decorating the tables with special delivery Kai Silk from Kami. Harry had been such a driving force in the conquering friendships of some of the more stubborn races.

Oh, she couldn't wait to go back to the Blue Sphere and watch as her little nephew went to school, made friends with his classmates. Hogwarts had always been one of the more memorable times in her life, even if she hadn't at the time been able to pursue her own love interest as she had been given the task of learning almost everything there was to know about Voldemort. It was almost impossible to go with the Death Eater, as she was Hufflepuff filth under his shoes after he came back with that black stigma on his forearm.

Watching as the Dark Goddess Iron Mouse placed the final touches on the tables she glanced down at her own work and sighed before collapsing into the chair beside her. Almost everyone that was associated with the Goddesses and mostly Harry would be making some sort of appearance to the good fortunes party they were throwing Harry. She didn't know how the others were able to keep up their appearances, except the Slytherin Iron Mouse who had always cared less about house pride and more about making the connections that made her a true Slytherin. This life was extremely harsh, and Cosmos was certain that if it wasn't for being constantly surrounded by her friends and loved ones that she would have gone insane being the stand alone Goddess, with only Chaos to follow after and fight.

Cosmos knew that she was lucky to have such a chance at life once more with all her friends once mortal enemies or not. However, going back to deal with a world that allowed so much hatred to consume it was trying on her empathetic heart. Glancing around the hall, Cosmos smiled as the Hogwarts house colours blared gently throughout the room; with the main pieces being white and crystal, everything else brightened the room tremendously. Looking to the ceiling, Cosmos grinned knowing that her sister was probably trying to round up Harry for their trip to _hell_ according to Chaos at least. Harry seemed almost please to return to the Blue Sphere again, at least this time with his main mortal caregiver.

xxxx

"Welcome to hell." Chaos muttered as she let crimson eyes take in the living room she had teleported herself and Harry to. Staring hatefully at the enclosed space, Chaos turned to watch as Harry made his way carefully around the room he had only been in a total of a year and three month at most.

"I dunno, doesn't look like hell to me." Harry smiled as he glanced over at his Slytherin mother; Chaos shot him a glare he returned with a cheeky smile before going back to fingering the books filed systematically among the built in walls units. "Where do you keep most of your books? Siren was saying that you have the more expansive library, well not expansive more based on the darker tones of the magicks."

"The darkest tomes are in subspace and stay with me at all times, the others are locked in my office by the Soul Gates. And before you ask, no you cannot read any of them, at least until you turn fifteen." Chaos answered as she watched her eleven-year-old son pick through volume after volume of source magic books. Glancing out the window, Chaos watched as a black screech owl made it's way towards the window, flicking her wrist Chaos had the window open, the owl soared in before landing on the back of a nearby chair and stared at them.

"At least we're early right, she didn't have to wait all that long, so it won't bring them hunting will it?" Harry asked as he moved to remove the letter from the waiting black owl with golden coloured eyes. Untying the letter and requesting that the bird wait, Harry slowly opened the letter addressed to him, in the living room of Number 19 Shire Lane in Little Whinging Surrey. "Won't they know, I mean the letter isn't addressed to number 4 Privet Drive?"

"No, the foolish or heaven sent gift of those letters is they are written with a magical quill and the ink stays invisible until the owl nears their destination, so there is no way of knowing which owl is going where. I don't quite know the process only the basics." Chaos tapered off, to gather her thoughts about her before glancing at the bird in her living room before turning back to her child. "If they had come to check up on you after we removed you from the Dursley's then they might have placed a tracker on the bird in question to try and locate you. However, we know that they did not check up on you, therefore no measures had to be taken to alleviate the dilemma.

"However, we've taught you to make your own decisions knowing that we will guide and stand beside you through it all, even if we don't agree. Dumbledore to Slytherins is a bumbling idiot and nothing will change the minds of Slytherins. We stick together or we fall apart and when other houses despise us because of Salazar the only ones that could be turned to was one another and our head of house. You will find that those who believe in their hearts of hearts to be fair and just are not in reality. Now, come write your response and we shall go off to Diagon Alley, go for the naïve response, makes life so much more interesting when they don't expect something." Chaos commanded as she stood and made her way over to the desk where a stack of paper was left from note taking on the Black case. Tossing a pen and paper to her son she run a hand over the back of the black owl before leaving the room with a confident smirk.

Harry watched his mother leave the room before turning to glance at the letter he had gotten from Hogwarts, penning a quick and short note he handed it to the bird's awaiting claw before watching the creature fly out the window with an indignant air. Maybe getting an owl wasn't such a grand idea, Harry mused as he made his way into the foyer, especially if they all acted like that. Watching as his mother weaved her own strands of magic into the walls of the house to safeguard them from the possible eyes, Harry could only hope that he could make his mother, godfather, and teachers proud.

"To Diagon Alley, then?" Harry asked once Chaos had finished warding the house from wand-waving fools not keyed in specifically to her or Cosmos.

"Sadly."

* * *

**Review Corner** : 

**Alcyone **: I understand on reading to procrastinate. I do it all the time. But I'm almost done with college for the semester.  
**Kail Ceannai** : The Sailor Animates probably will not show up at all, but will be talked about around Chaos.  
**DreamKeper** : Friends might be a bit of a stretch but they do care about one another in a way.  
**NixiNox  
****angel313  
****Frying Pan of Doom  
****koldy  
****ArikaMorance**  
**angel of the white moon  
****mae-E  
****Flame Ivy Moon**

* * *

**After A.N.** : Let it be known, that I dislike Dumbledore and Chaos has taken on that same dislike. I also believe that the Dursley's are a bit more abusive than Rowling would ever go into, this being a kid's novel and all. Dudley got his attitude from someone. 

**After's After A.N.** : I've spent gods knows how long (four days) writing this chapter, most of the time was spent with it laying in the taskbar with Chaos. Don't expect miracles from me, I'll updated when I have the time.

Review, Thank You, and GoodNight :  
SilverRose82


	6. Chapter 5

**Stigmatized****  
Chapter 5  
By **: Swissalo

xxxx

The cobblestone street was packed with wizards and witches going about their business, children were bustling about trying to gather all of their school supplies for the coming year. It was a marvelous way to insure that their shopping trip would be almost impossible to interrupt, for that Harry was very pleased. He hoped at least for some normalcy before having to become Harry Potter the famous Boy-Who-Lived, instead of himself. Glancing over at his mother, who was absentmindedly scratching the ear of a large grim like dog, Harry smiled knowing that not only did he have his adopted mother, but he also had his godfather along for the ride. Harry glanced around as he watched as the people within Diagon Alley glance their way as they went about their business. Harry was still wary of the possibility that someone would recognize him as the son of Lily and James Potter. Even with the knowledge that his mother's deadly appearance and dark colourings would pose some deterrent, he still worried that someone might try to take him from the only family he had and send him back to the Dursley's.

Following after his mother and Padfoot as they made their way towards Gringotts, Harry smiled as they walked up the steps to the white marble building. Padfoot took his place outside the bronze doors at the glare from the goblin guards; he didn't dare try to upset them. Watching silently as Chaos made her way towards one of the ruby studying goblins, Harry marveled at the ease in which she spoke with the disagreeable looking creature. Studying the patrons, Harry glared slightly at the blond family that acted as though they were far above the money guarding warriors, to bad the wizarding community had placed to many laws and rules to undermine the goblin hierarchy, making them the second class citizens that purebloods and other wizards on a whole thought less of.

If there was one thing that he had learned while living at Sagittarius Zero Star it was that acting as though someone was below you was a surefire way to fall. If something was to happen to the wizarding world, the goblins wouldn't help, not that they cared. They thought just as little of the human race as the human race thought of them. Apparently his mother fell into the category of indifference with the goblins she wasn't outright rude to them but neither was she kind. Watching as the money was passed between the two Harry couldn't wait to get out and explore Diagon Alley having only ever been to Hashimoto in Japan.

xxxx

Watching in silence as Chaos ruthlessly bartered with the Apothecary on lowering the price of some Brazilian snake venom she needed to finish off the potion she and Papillion had been working on for the past month. He dare not ask why the two were working so feverishly on the un-named potion, figuring someone would find out before to long. However badly Harry hated the smell that permeated the air of the store and all the disgusting items that were for sale, he couldn't help but hope that his not going into Gryffindor would help curb the grudge Severus Snape held for the Potter line. Even he had to admit that Sirius and his father's attacks on Snape's character weren't as funny as Sirius claimed. He still remembered the horrors that the Dursley's had laid onto him in those two years he was in their care, it was more than enough to make him hate any kind of unnecessary attacks on a person just for the hell of it all.

Harry knew that if he didn't distract Chaos in some way, they'd be stuck in the Apothecary's for hours. Glancing around the room, Harry spotted a wooden vat full of frog spleens that was being held together by only a few reinforcement charms as the barrel looked ready to burst at the seams. Smirking in true Marauder's fashion Harry waved his fingers ever so slightly and took down the charms causing the vat to break from the bottom the keeping liquid and spleens rushing all over the floor in a green and brown flood of slime.

The Apothecary took off towards the vat, trying to stop the small flood from hitting any of the other vats and ruining any more of his ingredients. Harry watched in amusement as his mother sidestepped the tiny tidal wave as it hit the counter before hearing a disgruntled harrumph. Glancing at the door, Harry watched in silence as a tall black haired man stepped into the store, his onyx eyes taking in the destroyed goods before glancing over at them. Harry's eyes widened only a fraction as he took in the form of his new potion's professor; his mother seemed to not acknowledge the wizard who had walked into the store except to tense slightly at her hands.

"You do realize, sir that now that I see the way this store is kept I really do not hold much value that this venom you're trying to sell me is even worth it. Honestly, keeping ingredients in a barrel that was pitting to breaking. What sort of business are you trying to run? If I don't get this venom for at least half the price with another, ten percent discount. I'm taking my son and going to another apothecary who I know even with having to pay more would probably be true venom and would also sell an even better basics potion's kit." Chaos hissed as she studied the grey haired wizard that was still trying to clean up his store. Harry pulled on Chaos's sleeve trying to gain her attention so they could get out of the eye of Hogwarts' Potion's Master who looked as though he recognized the woman standing at the counter, Harry was only glad that he didn't look completely like James Potter or he'd have been in a hell of trouble. Harry watched silently as crimson eyes glanced his way before turning towards the figure that was slowly making his way through the mess on the store's floor. A dark look flickered through red eyes as Harry moved to stand on the other side of his mother as the potion's master made his way towards the pair.

"Ah, Severus preparing for the New Year are you?" Chaos spoke with learned indifference as she continued to watch the shop proprietor finish with the last of his cleaning and repairing, however the frog spleens were no longer a usable potions ingredient and were being incinerated on the spot. Her red eyes sparkled with disinterest as she placed the vial of venom on the counter and glared at the apothecary.

"Oh course." The reply was nothing but common courtesy as he swept past to gather what ingredients he needed, the pair had never gotten along, Severus being several years Chaos' junior though both had excelled in the same profession Chaos wasn't stigmatized by the dark mark as Severus was. Although Harry thought he was rather bias on the matter as she was both his mother and his teacher. Watching as his mother greeted Severus, Harry knew this would be a definite test. Who would believe that he'd run into the man who his father had tormented just because he could. Shifting slightly he hid behind his mother, he'd known hate and he could only hope that his mother's presence would deter the man.

"So how goes life at Hogwarts?" Chaos asked as she gathered her wears from the counter glaring darkly at the proprietor as she left payment on the counter.

"The same as it was, foolish children with no care for the arts." Severus answered as he pulled a list from his robes, a scold on his face as he spoke.

"You were never one for children. I'm surprised you ever agreed to teach them." Chaos mused as she began placing the items in a bag, connected unknowingly to the wizards in subspace.

"Hmm, yes, but no need to finance my own supplies makes it durable." Severus answered as he handed the list to the proprietor. "By August fifteenth."

Turning to face them fully, Harry noticed when Severus truly caught sight of him. A dark look past over his visage before the older man came back to himself, studying Chaos, Severus nodded a smirk coming to his face as the trio exited the building.

"My son, Severus." Chaos motioned as she pulled Harry closer to her side. Having been present for some of the hell placed on the other Slytherin by Potter Senior and his followers. She could only hope that this meeting would serve to extinguish some of the hate in the younger man's heart.

"To follow you, is he?"

"He's more Ravenclaw than anything. A deep desire to learn all he can." Chaos answered as she squeezed his shoulders, Harry smiled up at his mother welcoming her words.

"Going to shake the foundations with this one."

"Perhaps, we shall see September first. Tell me, who is in charge of Defense this year. Whispers have said most don't stay longer than a year."

"Quill will be teaching again."

"Good at least someone with understanding of the topic. Well, we must be on our way. Good day to you Severus."

xxxx

"Mother what was that?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the Potion's Master.

"That was two Slytherin classmates exchanging words." Chaos answered as they walked into the bookstore.

"He knows."

"But he won't tell. Severus might be a hard man but even he can look past for some things. He loved your mother very much, come we can talk more later go retrieve your books. We have much to do."

Harry obeyed knowing that going against his mother would only end in a list of chores. Running into the bookstore Harry stared around in wonder, so many choices. Feeling three quick taps on the back of his neck Harry darted into the stacks. So many choices, his personal library at home was full of different books from many worlds his mother and aunts were very well traveled. Once he had become settled they'd included him in their travels. Turning back he saw a small bushy haired girl also perusing the stacks a look of want on her face as she gathered only the necessary books for Hogwarts. Glancing at his decent sized stack Harry continued on, his mother could be an impatient woman when she wanted to be. Taping his hand on the stack Harry floated his selection to his mother, the High Goddess just smiled at her young son as she paid for their books before shrinking them and placing them in her carry bag.

The rest of the day was spent people watching as Harry sat with Padfoot at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour while his mother made a quick stop in a few stores in Knockturn Alley. One place he wasn't allowed to enter until he was fourteen and had a few years of defense under his belt. Glancing around the crowded street Harry could see many students who would be joining him at Hogwarts and he wondered about who would be friend and who would be foe. The one problem with living at Sagittarius Zero Star was that he wasn't around children his own age. Sure he'd met many in his travels to different planets but on his home world. He didn't have any.


End file.
